The Start Of Something New
by RisingQueen2
Summary: On their road trip around the world, Oliver and Felicity stop by Central City to see their favorite speedster. They are shocked by what they see and make a choice to do something about it, their own feelings playing a bigger part than they first thought. Barry/Oliver/Felicity. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**The Road Trip**

 **On their road trip around the world, Oliver and Felicity stop by Central City to see their favorite speedster. They are shocked by what they see and make a choice to do something about it, their own feelings playing a bigger part than they first thought.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Oliver Queen/ Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak**

 **Barry, Mick and Len are totally 'enemies' with benefits, which makes Oliver confused and Felicity amused.**

 **Timeline: The Flash (between Season 1 & 2), Arrow (When Oliver and Felicity drive off into the sunset)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Arrow**

 **The Flash and Arrow Crossover**

 **Chapter One**

"Ah, Central City. Smell that air Oliver!" Felicity stretched her arms above her head, inhaling the scents of the ocean from where Oliver had parked their convertible.

Oliver just smiled at his lover, he had never been happier than he was when he was with Felicity, but something was missing and his stomach was twisting itself into knots the moment they decided to visit Barry in Central, after hearing about the black hole that had opened over the city.

They had been busy with the League in Starling City so they had only found out about it later on. Felicity nearly had a heart attack when she hacked all the news feeds to see the damage and Oliver admitted that his heart might have stopped for a moment or two when a streak of red had ran up into the swirling mass above the city. They didn't even have to talk to make the decision to head to Central City next.

"So far the city doesn't look too destroyed." Oliver mused as he offered his arm to Felicity, which she took happily all but dragging him towards the entrance to STAR labs.

"I just hope Barry is okay." Felicity gnawed on her lower lip; worry etching her face as they walked through the eerily silent halls of the building towards the cortex.

"I'm sure we would have heard if he wasn't." Oliver said trying to sooth both Felicity and his own fears about their favorite speedster.

"That's true… I wonder where Caitlin and Cisco are." Felicity said looking around the empty cortex.

"I'm sure they are just out." Oliver said despite the worry building up in his gut.

"Oh my god, Barry!" Felicity tore herself from Oliver's side, flying towards where the medical bed was set up. Oliver followed quickly, his heart leaping up into his throat at the sight of Barry lying still on the bed; half on and half off only clad in the bottom half of his suit. A half eaten calorie bar in his limp fingers and Felicity started to fuss around him. Gingerly touching his face and smoothing his hair back. Oliver steadily pressed his fingers to Barry's neck and had to force himself to not slump in relief when he found a pulse.

"He's okay Felicity, just asleep." Oliver reported and she slumped into a nearby chair, running her hands over her face.

"Thank god! Oh I'm so going to whack him when he wakes up for scaring me like that." Felicity grumbled before she glided over to the computer bank and started doing what she did best.

Oliver pulled the chair over to Barry's bedside after he tucked Barry's wayward limbs neatly onto the bed, pulling the sheets up over his half naked body while placing the bar onto the bedside table. Oliver studied Barry's face and frowned when he saw that even in his sleep he looked stressed, more stressed than he had ever seen Barry before.

However Oliver realized that he had seen that sort of stress before, on his own face and he felt a rock settle in his stomach. Oliver exhaled and shook his fingers out trying to calm down; his anger was not at Barry but at Wells who Oliver just knew was behind this. He didn't get the whole story when he came to aid Barry in taking Wells down, as he just didn't have enough time.

"I know why Caitlin and Cisco aren't here." Felicity's voice was wavering. Oliver turned in his chair to see Felicity walking over to him, her face full of sadness and remorse.

"Felicity?" Oliver questioned, hoping the news was different than what he was currently thinking.

"No, oh no they are both alive… Just they don't work here anymore… From what I can see Caitlin went to Mercury Labs and Cisco is with Detective West working on the Meta-Human taskforce they are setting up…Barry is here alone of his own free will from what the security camera's tell me." Felicity explained as she walked over to Barry's beside.

She pulled one of Barry's hands out from under the sheets to grip tightly while she held out her other hand for Oliver who didn't hesitate to take it.

"He's all alone now." Felicity whispered.

"No he's not." Oliver assured her and she gave him a shaky smile, but her eyes shone with determination.

"No he's not." Felicity repeated his words, agreeing with them tenfold. She knew right then that they were not leaving Barry in Central City for the foreseeable future.

"Ngh." Barry groaned as he shifted in the bed, head tossing side to side before he stilled with his head facing the two. His hazel eyes opened and he blinked a few times taking in the sight of Felicity and Oliver, confusion flashing across his face.

"Hey Barry." Felicity tightened her grip on the hands she was holding.

"Felicity? Oliver?" Barry's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he started to sit up, but his arms gave out and he flopped back down onto the pillow behind him.

"Hey, easy." Oliver stood up, grabbing the bar from the table and to hand it over to Barry when Felicity snatched it from his fingers and broke off a small piece. She held it up to Barry's lips giving him a serious look.

"Eat." She ordered Barry blinked owlishly at her.

He took in her determined look and Oliver's slightly surprised look before he opened his lips and the room was silent as Felicity fed Barry the rest of his the bar in order to get his energy back up to normal. Oliver felt something warm settle in his chest as he watched as Felicity hand fed the still exhausted looking Speedster, something about this, the three of them just felt… Right.

Barry finished the last piece of the calorie bar and gently nudged Felicity down the bed so he could get out.

"Easy." Oliver murmured, as Barry stubbornly got to his feet, still half naked he wandered over the bank of computers and gripped the glass there. He was breathing heavily and his shoulders shook.

"Barry, please talk to us." Felicity shot Oliver a worried look before jerking her head towards Barry knowing that the two men had a bond that no one seemed to understand.

"There's nothing to say." Barry said, voice flat not looking at either of them.

"Bar, what happened with Wells?" Oliver broached the subject, gently touching Barry's bare shoulders frowning as he felt the tremble under his palms.

"Nothing happened, just the usual shit that happens to me." Barry tried to shake Oliver's hands off but the archer just tightened his grip before hauling the Speedster back into his chest, crossing his arms across Barry's torso. He buried his face into Barry's soft hair, inhaling the Speedsters familiar scent.

"O-Oliver?" Barry gasped confused at the sudden hug; Felicity stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the both of them, placing her ear over Barry's heart that was pounding in his chest.

"Felicity?" He looked down at the blonde tech, eyes wide by this point.

"Let it go Barry, don't bottle everything up anymore." Felicity told him firmly.

"We're both right here and we aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Oliver promised and that seemed to break the dam that had been holding Barry's emotions intact. A sob escaped Barry's lips as tears started to flow down his cheeks, body shaking so violently that he was almost vibrating in their hold. He wrapped his arms around Felicity tightly and turned his head to the side to bury his face into Oliver's neck.

Felicity looked up at Barry who was still hiding his face with his eyes closed, Oliver had released one hand to stroke Barry's hair soothingly. The couple locked eyes and Oliver nodded slightly causing Felicity to beam before snuggling back against Barry's chest. The three stood there in an embrace in the middle of the cortex as Barry slowly stopped crying and suddenly he went limp in their embrace.

"Barry!" Felicity cried out worried.

"He's okay Felicity, he's still exhausted." Oliver soothed her and gently pulled Barry into his arms before walking back towards the bed.

"I'm going to call Detective West, he might be able to shed some light on what happened." Felicity said pulling out her cellphone, leaving the cortex not to disturb Barry. Oliver placed Barry back onto the bed under the ruffled covers, when Barry's fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt unconsciously in his sleep.

Oliver looked at Barry's hand and let out a small sigh and gently nudged Barry over further and slipped into the bed and almost instantly Barry curled up on his chest, hand resting over Oliver's heart and the brunet let out a small pleased sigh as he settled into a peaceful sleep. Oliver slung his arm over Barry's waist and rested his cheek on Barry's head deciding to close his own eyes for a moment or two, just until Felicity came back.

~~/~~

Oliver startled himself awake when something shifting in his arms and something soft fluttered under his nose making him feel the urge to sneeze. He peered down at Barry who he was holding protectively in his arms. The Speedster was still fast asleep, face buried in his chest and arms around Oliver's waist.

"Welcome back." Felicity whispered from her place where she was curled up on a chair by the side of the bed.

"…I fell asleep." Oliver said, awestruck.

"Almost instantly." Felicity agreed, a smile on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes.

"I don't fall asleep instantly." Oliver insisted.

"Only if you feel safe." Felicity voiced his thoughts. "You feel safe around Barry."

"Fuck." Oliver closed his eyes as he felt the heat radiating from Barry's body.

"We'll talk about that later." Felicity teased and Oliver let out a soft groan trying to shift away from Barry, but the Speedster sought out his warmth moving with him.

"What did Detective West say?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Nothing good, it's what we thought. After some sort of event he wouldn't tell me about he said that every one went his or her own way. Barry moved out and is distaining himself from everyone else. He said that if anyone can get through to Barry it would be us, he wouldn't tell me why though." Felicity summed up the information she got from Joe, her tone thoughtful by the end.

"What happened to you Barry?" Oliver asked looking down at the now stirring man in his arms.

"Mmm." Barry mumbled as his hazel eyes fluttered open, he looked around confused before his eyes met Oliver's. The Starling City duo watched amused as Barry's face went red as he realized that he had been sleeping on Oliver's chest. Words started to stream out of his lips and he flashed out of the bed and Oliver's arms, standing in his full Flash uniform by the computer bank not making eye contact.

"Uh sorry I have to go… Do stuff. Yeahokaybye." He waved his hand before he flashed out in a streak of red.

"That was… Interesting." Oliver slid out of the bed, cracking his neck before Felicity took his hand and started to drag him towards the doorway.

"We can talk about that later, right now we need to find a hotel." Felicity shot Oliver a look from under her eyelashes and Oliver felt heat shoot to his groin.

"Of course." Oliver nodded and the two left STAR labs to find a decent hotel for the night.

"Yes." Felicity flopped face first down onto the king sized bed in their suite at the hotel Oliver found them.

"Satisfied milady?" Oliver asked giving her a mock bow, she giggled as she sat up to face Oliver.

"I will be once you get over here." She said seductively and Oliver sank onto the bed in front of her. She shuffled forward and straddled his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck to press their foreheads together.

"What's got you so ready to go?" Oliver asked, letting out a soft groan as she rolled her hips against his causing friction between them.

"Seeing you and Barry, together in that bed." Felicity whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe and Oliver tightening his grip on her hips, his own hips jerking up at her words.

"You've trained with him, tell me. How did he feel when he was pressed up against you?" Felicity asked, voice husky as she stripped him of his shirt, pressing kisses down his tattooed chest, teasing his nipples with her teeth.

"Fuck." Oliver swore as he remembered what Barry felt like pinned against his body while they were training.

"He vibrates because I've seen him do it, do you think he can he do that everywhere?" Felicity asked as she unzipped his jeans, pulling his hardening cock out of his jeans stroking it gently with her manicured fingers.

"Yeah, he can." Oliver said breathlessly, hips bucking up into her hand and she groaned at the images that his conformation brought to her mind.

"He vibrates his vocal cords to distort his voice… How good do you think that would feel when those lips of his are wrapped around your cock?" Felicity was letting all her fantasies come to life now as she stroked him relentlessly.

"S-shit." Oliver gasped, feeling a familiar heat curl in the pit of his stomach from just imagining Barry kneeling between his knees, lips stretched around his cock beautifully and vibrating around him.

Felicity twisted her wrist just right and Oliver shuddered as he came against his chest and her hand with a soft groan.

"That good huh?" She teased leaning forward to kiss Oliver who still in a slight daze kissed her back.

"Your turn to listen." Oliver said once he gathered his bearings and he gently pushed her down onto the bed, easily stripping her of her dress.

"Mmm, you're so wet already, were you like this when we were visiting Barry?" Oliver rubbed his thumb against the wet fabric of her lacy panties as his free hand unclasped her bra letting her perky breasts bounce slightly as he dropped her bra off the side of the bed.

"Seeing you two together like that, ahh." Felicity gasped as his finger slipped past the fabric to stroke her clit. While he mouthed at her right breast, leaving a hicky in his wake as he kissed down her stomach as he rubbed circles on her clit causing her to groan at the feeling.

"He would be vibrating his hand right now, he might have even caused you to come already just from his fingers alone." Oliver mused as he rubbed the pad of his fingers against the opening of her pussy. Her hips jerked up into the touch at his words, he slipped his index finger inside her wet folds.

"If you think his mouth would only be good for me, then you have no idea how good he would be at eating you out." Oliver said kissing her inner thighs as he pumped his finger in and out of her before adding a second one, listening to her hitches of breath above him.

"Nghh. Please, I need you Oliver." She gasped, gripping at his shoulders head thrown back against the pillows as she imagined his words.

"Me or Barry?" He whispered as he reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a condom rolling it onto his hard again cock with his jeans and boxers still on.

"Both." She gasped as the head of his cock nudged against her sex.

"Damnit Felicity." Oliver swore as she slid into her tight, wet heat as she wrapped her legs around his waist, groans falling from her lips as she got used to the stretch of Oliver. He let out a groan of his own at the heat around him and the image of Felicity sliding down onto Barry both of them groaning at the action. He exhaled through his nose harshly to stop himself from coming too soon.

"Move Oliver, fuck move." Felicity pushed her hips up and Oliver gripped her hips to stop her from moving on her own and he pulled his hips back before he snapped them forward causing both of them to moan.

"So tight." Oliver breathed out as he started to set a good rhythm for the two of them, hands moving from her hips to fondle her breasts and to mouth at her neck.

"If, ah, you think I'm tight. Barry, ngh, Barry would be so much better." Felicity groaned as she arched under her lover's ministrations. "You would, ahhh, be fucking into him and, mmm, he would be fucking into me from just the, ahhhhh, the strength of your thrusts."

"Fucking hell." Oliver swore and lowered a hand to rub harshly against her clit as he bit down on her neck. She let out a high pitched keen as she clenched around him as she came and that combined with the image that her words created Oliver followed soon after.

He braced himself over her body thanking his upper arm strength as the two panted as they rode their orgasms together.

"Damn that was…" Oliver trailed off unsure how to put that into words.

"Incredible." Felicity breathed out, kissing his lips gently before Oliver gently pulled out of her before he tied the condom off tossing it into the waste bin and pulled his lover against his chest, nuzzling her neck.

"We've fallen for him haven't we?" Oliver asked quietly.

"I think we have." Felicity hummed not sounding at all put out.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver asked, trying to contain his sudden panic at the revelation.

"Sleep right now, but I have an idea…" Felicity said sounding exhausted.

"Tomorrow." Oliver promised and kissed her shoulder before settling in for the night as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Road Trip**

 **On their road trip around the world, Oliver and Felicity stop by Central City to see their favorite speedster. They are shocked by what they see and make a choice to do something about it, their own feelings playing a bigger part than they first thought.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Oliver Queen/ Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak**

 **Barry and Leonard Snart are bro's, which makes Oliver confused and Felicity amused.**

 **Timeline: The Flash (between Season 1 & 2), Arrow (When Oliver and Felicity drive off into the sunset)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Arrow**

 **The Flash and Arrow Crossover**

 **Chapter Two**

"So last night." Felicity said as she munched on a piece of toast that she had ordered from room service.

"Do you regret it?" Oliver asked softly, not sure which answer he wanted as he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

"Not in the least, I just wish he was really there with us." Felicity picked up her fork to stab a piece of Oliver's pancakes. He gave her a halfhearted glare to which she responded with a smirk as she chewed.

"Do you regret it?" She asked, voice suddenly small and nervous.

"…No, I don't think I do." Oliver said after a moment of thought feeling a warmth spreading as the truth stumbled out of his mouth but was rewarded with a blinding smile from the blonde who leaned across the bed to peck his lips.

"Then here's the idea I've cooked up." Felicity said cheerfully, crossing her legs.

"Should I be concerned?" Oliver joked and dodged the pillow she threw at his head.

"Just listen idiot." She rolled her eyes fondly. "We are going on this road trip around the world right?"

"Right…" Oliver said slowly, trying to understand where she was going with this.

"So we take Barry with us, simple." She said with a flourish of her fork.

"Simple, he has a life here Felicity. He's still the Flash, I don't think he will just want to up and leave with us for a road trip." Oliver tried to reason, but he couldn't help the sudden pick up of his heart at the idea of waking up next to Barry and Felicity every day.

"This place is draining the life out of him Ollie, just like Starling was for us. You can see it just like I can." Felicity took his hands and soothingly rubbed her thumbs in a circler movement.

"He needs a vacation of sorts, with people who know the darkness he's been exposed to, people like us. We can understand him without judging him. He loves his family and friends here but they don't understand, you know they don't."

"Felicity." Oliver felt his throat tightening up at her words as the truth of them washed over him and he had to fight the urge to just kidnap Barry right now. "…He isn't going to just agree to come with us and I doubt I'm allowed to kidnap him."

Felicity listened to his words before her whole face brightened up as she recognized his approval of her idea and popped another piece of pancake into her mouth smugly.

"Let me take care of that, they like me remember. Just take Barry out for lunch and flirt with him, but for the love of god don't scare him off!" Felicity hopped of the bed heading to the wardrobe where their clothes were hung up, Oliver watching the sway of her hips as she moved.

"Your faith in me is astounding." Oliver drawled as he slid off the bed, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder before heading into the en suite to shower.

"Love you babe!" Felicity called over her shoulder.

~~/~~

"We're going for lunch Barry." Oliver announced as he strode into the CSI's lab, smiling slightly at the deer in the headlights look the brunet was giving him.

"O-Oliver?" Barry stammered out as Oliver strode across the room and laced their fingers together tugging him towards the entryway. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Oliver said simply as the two headed down the stairs to where Felicity was talking animatedly to Joe and Captain Singh.

"Felicity? What is she doing…Hey!" Barry tried to get over to where the trio was but Oliver's tug on his hand forced him towards the elevators instead.

"Don't worry about that, right now this is about the two of us." Oliver stated.

"Oh, um okay?" Barry nodded in somewhat understanding, knowing better than to argue with Oliver when he had his mind set on something. Besides lunch with him wouldn't be so bad right?

Wrong, so wrong.

Barry hid his face behind the menu trying to hide his blush, Oliver had made them reservations at one of the more romantic restaurants in Central, a table for two in the back away from others and fuck there was a candle between them like something out of those romantic movies Iris made him sit through. That wasn't the worst of it, their waiter assumed they were a couple on a date and Oliver didn't even correct him!

Oh did Barry mention the fact that Oliver had his hand on Barry's knee under the table? Well he did and it was doing things to him, things he tried very hard to keep a secret.

"What are you going to get?" Oliver asked and Barry let out a small noise as he peered at Oliver over the top of the menu, the archer looking at him with a fond but amused expression.

"Oh, um… The burger I guess." Barry picked out the first thing that he saw on the menu and clearly Oliver knew this from the smirk he gave him from across the table.

"Only one?" He teased and Barry rolled his eyes at him before hiding his face behind his menu again as he remembered how he woke up the other day.

"Very funny." Barry grumbled and couldn't help the smile that appeared when he heard Oliver give a laugh, a real laugh.

"So." Barry cleared his throat once their order had been put in and he no longer had his menu shield. "Why are you and Felicity in Central?"

"After everything that happened with the League… I decided I needed to leave Starling and thankfully Felicity decided to come with me." Oliver felt his fingers grip Barry's knee tighter for a moment as memories flashed in his mind.

"I understand." Barry said quickly, seeing the obvious distress even thinking about it was causing him. Barry couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on top of Oliver's to squeeze it in comfort.

He bit back a gasp when Oliver adjusted their hands so they were laced together; Barry was about to pull his hand back when he caught the look on Oliver's face. It looked like worry and hidden happiness so Barry decided to leave their hands where they were and to be honest it felt good to have contact with someone like this.

"I knew you would, but Felicity and I were thinking… You should come with us Barry; get out of Central for a while. Together we can help heal your head and heart." Oliver approached the topic gently and tightened his fingers on Barry when he felt him jerk backwards in surprise and shock.

"Oliver!" Barry gasped at what was being offered. "With you and Felicity? Together, but I don't, what?"

"Just think about it Barry, please. We want you to come with us." Oliver said honestly, he knew he was no good at this sort of thing and wished he had stayed back to face the wrath of the Detective and Captain, but for Barry he was willing to try.

"…I'll think about it, I promise." Barry smiled at Oliver, trying to ease his hidden nerves.

Thankfully they were interrupted by the arrival of their food and the rest of the lunch passed in a blur and next thing Barry knew they were back in his lab at and Oliver was hugging him.

"We're here for you Barry." Oliver promised before clapping Barry on his shoulder before walking out of the lab. Barry let out a puff of air and sank down into his desk chair.

"Did that just happened, what the hell am I going to do?" Barry ran his hands down his face before glancing at his phone. He gnawed on his lower lip before snatching it up and typed out a fast text.

' _I need to talk, are you free?'_

' _For you always, meet you at our usual place.'_

' _See you in a flash ;p'_

Barry smiled and glanced around his lab, pleased that all of his open cases were finished and handed off to the Captain already, thank god for super speed. He let himself give into the speed and only skidded to a halt after he did a few laps around the city. He brushed off his jacket and entered Saint and Sinners to see Leonard Snart munching on some fries at his usual table.

"You're late." Len smirked as the CSI slid into the booth across from him.

"Had to take a few laps, it's been… a weird day." Barry grinned brightly at the criminal when he was pushed the leftover burger and fries.

"Oh do tell." Len propped his chin on her folded hands. "After all the cops showed up to stop my heist today, the cops Barry I'm offended."

"Sorry about that Len… Just I was out for lunch with Oliver and he offered something, I think I got what he was saying but I'm not sure because it's well…" Barry muttered before Len grabbed a fry and shoved it into Barry's mouth.

"Focus." Len scolded.

"Right sorry, well he and Felicity are going on a road trip and uh, they want me to join them. Get out of Central for a while to heal and umm be with them?" Barry explained.

"…This stuff only happens to you huh Scarlet?" Len let out a snort of laughter and Barry's face went red and distracted him self by eating.

"Are you going to go?" He asked after a minute or two to allow Barry to stuff his face.

"…I want to, but I can't just leave…" Barry pushed the last few fries around his plate, not making eye contact.

"You are your own person Scarlet, Central can survive without you speeding around at night rebuilding things. If any big bad comes to town I'll get the Rouges to take care of them. Our deal will remain in tact, no innocents after all it's no fun without you there." Len said sternly, reaching across the table to tilt Barry's chin up so they could have eye contact.

"...Promise?" Barry asked softly, worry for his family evident in his voice.

"I'll make sure they are safe, Cisco likes Lisa right and Mick has a thing for Snow surprisingly, Shawna can keep an eye on the Wests easily enough without being caught." Len listed off knowing it would put Barry's mind at ease.

"Thanks Len, I think I will go with them… It will be good to get away… To heal." Barry said slowly, a smile appearing on his face by the end. 

"Good for you kid, you better keep in contact or we'll come do what we do best. We'll steal." Len gave a predatory grin at Barry whose face went pink but he laughed nonetheless.

"I'll hold you to that Len." Barry teased before dropping some bills on the table, feeling brave he leaned forward and pecked Len on the cheek before hightailing it out of Saints and Sinners.

"That kid." Len shook his head fondly as he pulled out his phone to get Mick and Lisa to join him at the bar.

~~/~~

"Are you sure you didn't scare Barry off?" Felicity asked again, pacing their suite with her phone held tightly in her hand.

"He doesn't get scared by me, you know that." Oliver said watching her pace amused.

"But this is different! This is big, oh why did I think letting you go was a good idea?" Felicity groaned.

"Because otherwise Detective West and Captain Singh would have killed me before I even finished my first sentence." Oliver reminded her, he thought it was cute how protective they were of Barry but sometimes too protective.

"…True, their faces soured the moment I mentioned your name but they gave into the idea if Barry agreed." Felicity giggled before someone knocked on the door. She flew over to it and yanked it open.

"Barry!" Felicity beamed in relief at the shy looking CSI standing in their doorway.

"Hey 'Licity." Barry gave her a smile before the bubby blonde pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come in!" Felicity dragged the speedster into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Barry." Oliver stood up, giving him a soft smile that seemed to just come out when around the brunet.

"Hey Ollie… Um… If that offer you gave me is still open… I uh… I would like to come with you two." Barry looked down at his face, face flushing and fingers tapping against his jeans.

"Oh thank god!" Felicity all but threw her arms around Barry, burying her face in his chest. Barry's arms warped around Felicity out of reflex and smiled as he breathed in her scent. Oliver's strong arms circled the two of them; sandwiching Barry between them and Barry felt a strong sense of rightness from that position.

"Welcome home Barry." Oliver's voice rumbled from behind him, the vibrations in his chest entering Barry's back and Barry felt a smile creep up from his place in between the two and blushed ducking his head when he felt Oliver press a kiss to his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Final

**The Road Trip**

 **On their road trip around the world, Oliver and Felicity stop by Central City to see their favorite speedster. They are shocked by what they see and make a choice to do something about it, their own feelings playing a bigger part than they first thought.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Oliver Queen/ Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak**

 **Barry and Leonard Snart are Bro's, which makes Oliver confused and Felicity amused.**

 **Timeline: The Flash (between Season 1 & 2), Arrow (When Oliver and Felicity drive off into the sunset)**

 **Warnings: eating out, vibrations, hand job, blowjob**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Arrow**

 **The Flash and Arrow Crossover**

 **Chapter Three**

"Are you absolutely sure about this Bar?" Joe asked as he helped his son put his suitcase in the trunk of an expensive convertible next to two other cases belonging to the other two members of this road trip who were conversing with Cisco and Caitlin at the end of the driveway to give the father, son and daughter some privacy.

"No, but I know I want to do this." Barry ran his fingers through his hair as Iris watched her father and Barry quietly.

"If anything and I mean anything goes wrong or they upset you in any way. Just call me and I'll be out in a heartbeat." Joe promised as he pulled Barry into a tight hug that the brunet returned.

"Be safe Bar." Iris squeezed the life out of Barry next, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I will, if you guys need anything just call me okay?" Barry parted from Iris, not able to stop the feeling of guilt welling up in his gut.

"Of course." Joe gripped Barry's shoulder before gently pushing him towards Cisco and Caitlin.

"You better keep me updated of everything that you see and I demand at least one Skype call per week so we can talk and geek out over things." Cisco poked his finger into Barry's chest.

"Deal." Barry laughed and dragged Cisco into a hug, the inventor laughed slightly before hugging his favorite Speedster back as tight as he could manage.

"Look after them and yourself okay Cisco?" Barry asked quietly.

"You got it dude, you can count on me." Cisco gave him a mocking salute.

"Barry Allen, I swear if I get a call from Felicity about you breaking something I will not be impressed." Caitlin said wringing her hands together not making eye contact. It was just as painful for Barry to be around her, he understood why she left for Mercury Labs, but it didn't mean it wasn't painful.

"Of course Doctor Snow, I wouldn't dream of getting hurt without you around to fix me." Barry gave her a low bow and grinned when he got a watery laugh from her before he tugged her into a tight hug, she buried her face in his neck as they hugged.

"Call me if you anything okay?" Barry cleared his throat trying to dislodge the rock that was becoming lodged in his windpipe.

"I will and I expect updates about… Your health." She stumbled over her words but smiled when Barry made a noise of understanding at her words, knowing what she really meant.

"We better get going…" Oliver spoke up, Felicity elbowing him for breaking up the tearful goodbyes.

"Yeah of course." Barry nodded and Caitlin pulled away from Barry to lean against Cisco.

"We'll keep Barry safe no worries." Felicity said cheerfully to the group as Oliver slid into the drivers seat and Barry flopped down onto the seat in the back.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Joe grumbled as he eyed Oliver who just gave the man a smile, which only made Joe's glare intensify.

"Bye Barry!" Cisco waved as Felicity buckled herself into the passenger seat and Oliver reversed out of the driveway. Oliver nodded at the group while the other two waved until they were out of sight. Barry was tense for the whole drive through Central, but the moment they left the city's limits and pulled onto the high way heading towards Coast City, Barry let out a loud sigh and slumped against the seat.

"Relieved to be out of Central?" Felicity teased, twisting her head around to look at him.

"Understatement, maybe I needed to get out more than I realized." Barry admitted and tipped his head back letting the wind run over his face and ruffle his hair.

"Sorry it isn't as fast as you when you're running." Oliver peered into his review mirror and smiled slightly at the sight of Barry relaxing.

"It's fine Ollie, in some ways this is better, no effort required on my part and that means no eating like 10 Big Belly Burgers when we get to Coast City." Barry waved it off before he started slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket. He fished it out and swiped the screen and slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"What? Lemme see!" Felicity wiggled in her seat so she could snatch Barry's phone before she let out a loud laugh at the photo on it.

"Did you seriously just get a snapchat about Captain Cold who is covered in blue frosting with a burning cake in front of him?" Felicity asked turning the screen to face Oliver who glanced at it to see she was telling the truth.

"That was from Lisa aka Golden Gilder his sister… Apparently they were baking a cake and Mick aka Heatwave decided it would be better if it was on fire, Len doesn't look impressed…" Barry trailed off before Felicity grabbed him by the collar and took a photo of the two of them with their cheeks mushed together before typing out 'ROAD TRIP BITCHES' before sending it back to Lisa.

"Why are your villains sending you snapchat's?" Oliver asked, his voice showing how unimpressed he was of this development.

"They aren't villains, they are Rouges… Um that's complicated. Len knows whom I am and Lisa and Mick kind of figured it out and they knew before either of us knew that they knew. Anyways after everything with Wells… Thawne went to hell but before you guys came to town… I wasn't in a good place and when I sent the cops to stop one of his heists he tracked me down and wasn't impressed. He basically kidnapped me and force fed me and tried his best to heal me and somehow… We became friends and I was adopted into their little family I guess?" Barry explained, a smile on his face as she remembered the times he spent with each of them or all three together, etc.

"That's so cute! I'll have to send them a fruit basket or something." Felicity squealed and Barry had a sinking feel that if she and Lisa ever hung out, the world would be in serious trouble.

"They deserve it for putting up with me, if Len didn't show up when he did I don't know what would have happened to me… He's a hero in his own way." Barry smiled; staring at the blurred landscape lost in his own little world, ignorant to the startled and concern looks Felicity and Oliver were exchanging.

"Good." Oliver nodded his approval gaining a beaming smile from Barry and he felt it was worth it. Barry let out a choked sound as his phone vibrated with texts from Len, Lisa and Mick.

' _Oh you slut, I love it ;)'_ That was from Lisa _._

"What did they say?" Felicity asked, making a grab for Barry's phone.

"Nope you don't want to see them." Barry jammed his phone back into his jeans.

"Kill joy." Felicity pouted but turned back to fiddle with the music and Barry relaxed back into the leather and slowly nodded off, his body taking this time to catch up with all the sleep he had been missing these past months.

~~/~~

Barry hummed as he jogged up the stairs back towards the room that he, Felicity and Oliver were staying in during their break in Coast City. The smell of pizza wafted up his nose and his stomach gave a rumble, he shook his head and mentally told it to wait until he was back into the suite with Oliver and Felicity.

He nudged open the door before walking down the carpeted hallway, sliding the card key into the door of room 1023. He placed the pizza box down onto the dining room table. He looked around, a small frown on his face as he couldn't see Oliver or Felicity where they were when he left the room to grab them some dinner.

"Guys?" Barry called out as he peered into the bedroom before he let out a gasp, his cock twitching in his jeans and he slammed it shut. He covered his mouth with his right hand and his cheeks heated up.

Felicity had been sprawled out over the large bed, completely naked with her legs hanging off the ends of the mattress. Oliver was kneeling between her spread legs, hands holding her thighs apart as his tongue darted in and out of his mouth.

"Barry, come here." Oliver was suddenly at the opening door, clad in only his tented boxers and Barry politely looked away.

"Barry just come in, please." Felicity called from the inside of the bedroom, Oliver tugged Barry in by the wrist. Felicity now had the sheet draped around her body and patted the bed next to her. Barry hesitantly sat down and refused to look at either of them, still reeling over what he had just witness between the two and suddenly he had the largest urge to run back to Central and hide in one of Len's safe house's for a week or more.

"Clearly Oliver didn't explain what we meant when we ask you to join us." Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

"I thought he understood." Oliver grumbled as he sat on Barry's other side and rubbed his hands up and down Barry's arms in a comforting manner.

"I'll explain in depth then as Ollie here is a fail at life apparently." Felicity took Barry's hand in between both of her's and Barry couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him at her words and the offended look that Oliver was giving her.

"When we invited you to come on this trip with us, we meant that you were invited to be together with us, in all ways." Felicity said gently, easing Barry into the idea.

"Only if you want, we don't want to make you uncomfortable." Oliver piped up and Felicity nodded her agreement and Barry swallowed.

"…You both really want me?" Barry asked in a small voice.

"Of course we do, who wouldn't?" Felicity asked confused as to why Barry would even think that.

"Barry, we both truly want to be with you… Whenever we are around each other it just feels…" Oliver trailed off unsure if he was saying the right things.

"It feels right." Barry finished Oliver's train of thought using his own feelings.

"Exactly!" Felicity said happily.

"I uh… I haven't really been with a female since I got my speed…" Barry admitted, shyly looking at the blonde who blinked in surprise.

"Why?" She asked curiously, having a damn good idea but she wanted to confirm her theory.

"I…Kind of vibrate? Makes keeping my identity a secret kind of hard." Barry blushed brightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Show me." Felicity demanded and Barry made a startled noise.

"What? You want me to? Uh…" Barry looked at Oliver whose eyes were darkening just like Felicity's were. Oliver sighed taking Barry's chin in his fingers, turning the younger man's face towards his and captured Barry's lips with his own.

Felicity hummed happily as she watched as Barry groaned into Oliver's mouth and she reached down to rub at herself, feeling that she was getting wet just at the sight of the two of them together. Oliver pulled back and smirked at the sight of Barry gasping, lips red and eyes hazy looking.

"Come here you." Felicity leaned over as much as she could and pulled Barry into a kiss full of heat just like the one he just shared with Oliver. Oliver watched the two kissing and felt a bolt of lust hit him at the sight and he knew that he was right about the feeling he got about the three of them together like this.

"Go ahead Barry, I want to see what else your vibrations can do." Oliver pressed his own body against Barry's after Felicity broke the kiss, panting. Oliver helped Barry kneel in the place he had been kneeling in only moments before.

"Okay…" Barry blushed as Felicity let the sheet fall off her body and he got a much closer look at her naked form and he felt his cock start to harden in his pants.

He blushed as Felicity spread her legs wide for him and Oliver plastered himself against Barry's back, arms around his waist and hard on pressed against his jean-clad ass. Barry bit back a groan at the feeling of Oliver's erection rubbing against him before he tentatively ran the pads of his index fingers down Felicity wet pussy.

She wiggled her hips, pushing up at his touch and let out a sudden cry of pleasure when Barry's fingers started to vibrate as he ran his digits up and down her opening. She threw her head to the side, gripping the sheets as she moaned bucking her hips upwards.

Barry gained more confidence at her cries and Oliver's hot breath against his neck as he watched from over his shoulder. Barry leaned down and teased her wet folds with the tip of his tongue. She moaned at the new type of pressure down there and Barry started to lick her juices, enjoying the taste that was purely Felicity.

"Oliver, get over here." Felicity reached a shaking out to Oliver who nipped at the skin of Barry's neck before moving so he was sitting next to the blonde's head, she reached back and in a practiced move pulled his cock out of his boxers and started to stroke it, she turned her head and licked at the exposed skin making Oliver groan softly.

Meanwhile Barry found her entrance and slid his tongue into her completely making her gasp out and arch her back. He rolled his tongue, pulling out before pressing back in and he focused his vibration on his tongue and heard Felicity let out a high pitched cry, body arching, thighs trembling on either side of his head as she came under his talented tongue, Barry licked at her the best he could before pulling back his chin slick with her juices. Felicity was looking out of it, loose limbed and breathing heavily a flush over her cheeks.

Oliver leaned down and gripped Barry's hair, tugging the Speedster's head up to kiss and lick his way into Barry's mouth, tasting Felicity on his tongue. Barry moaned into the kiss, hands settling Felicity's hips as Oliver used his grip on his hair to angle Barry's head so Oliver had better access.

Barry suddenly groaned as he felt something wet rub against his erection and Oliver bit his lower lip in response. The two broke their kiss to look down at Felicity who was stroking and sucking at Oliver's cock while she was rubbing her wet pussy against Barry's hard on.

"Did I say stop?" Felicity raised an eyebrow as she licked at the head of Oliver's cock while grinding her pussy against Barry. Both men groaned at her actions before Oliver tugged Barry back into a kiss, Felicity smiled and went back to work determined to make her lovers come.

It didn't take long for Barry to start to vibrate, unable to control it like he normally could during the day, both his lovers groaned as his vibrations affected them. Oliver clutched at Barry's hair while Felicity rubbed at both of them faster and harder.

Barry groaned out his lover's names, but it was muffled by Oliver's talented mouth and he came hard, his cum landing on Felicity's stomach and Oliver gasped into Barry's mouth as he came, his covering her cheek.

The two broke their kiss and leaned against each other as they tried to regain their breath.

"That was stupid hot." Felicity grinned as she rolled away from the two of them to clean herself up, Barry let himself fall into the space she left before tiredly tugging Oliver down so Barry could wrap his limbs around the other hero, too wiped out to care about anything else. He did feel Oliver lightly kiss his forehead then he was out like a light feeling safe and secure in the first in time in a long while and he knew, he just knew this was what he truly wanted and he wasn't going to give this up for anything.


End file.
